Episode 7985 (29th October 2012)
Plot Tommy stops the car and explains to Tina how he just can't cope with the idea of her carrying someone else's baby and if she goes ahead he'll leave her. Realising that Tina's changed her mind, Izzy and Gary leave the fertility clinic distraught. At Sophie's request, Ryan visits her in hospital. Sophie assures him that she's lied to the police to protect him but makes Ryan swear that he'll give up the drugs forever. Ryan tells Sophie how desperately sorry he is for all that happened and Sophie forgives him, telling him that he has to stop blaming himself. Gary and Izzy return from the clinic upset and explain to Anna and Owen how Tina let them down. After the meeting Ken goes for supper at Wendy's house. He makes excuses when Deirdre phones telling him that his dinner is on the table. When Gloria insists that she wants to take Lewis out for dinner, Lewis agrees and lies to Audrey telling her that Gloria is treating all her staff to dinner. Ryan arrives in the Rovers upset and tells Michelle how Sophie is the kindest girl in the world and has forgiven him for everything when in his view, but he doesn't deserve her forgiveness. Nick offers Mary a job as chef at the bistro. She excitedly accepts, thrilled that someone has faith in her. Ken laments to Wendy how he and Deirdre put up with each other for the sake of a quiet life. Ken falls asleep in a chair and tipsy Wendy doesn't wake him. Tina apologises to Izzy and Gary for letting them down. Tommy explains that it's his fault as he forced her to change her mind. Izzy's deeply upset. Sophie tells Kevin and Sally that she's forgiven Ryan and she hopes they'll do the same. Owen calls on Tommy and Tina and tells them that he wants them out of the flat and his money back by the end of the week. Cast Regular cast *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas (Credited as "Kym Marsh") *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls Guest cast *Wendy Papadopoulos - Roberta Kerr *Doctor - Pauline Whitaker Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Bessie Street School - Corridor *Weatherfield General - Sophie's room *Wendy Papadopoulos's house - Living room and kitchen *Weatherfield Fertility Clinic - Reception and doctor's office *Grassy area near Barton Bridge on M60 Motorway Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: On the way to the clinic, Tommy explains to Tina how he can't cope with the idea of the surrogacy and gives her an ultimatum; and Ken makes his excuses to Deirdre when Wendy invites him to supper. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,460,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2012 episodes